Kara In Pain
by SnowQueen19
Summary: Kara is in pain for a week and she's breaking inside but nobody can see the pain she's in. All she want is for her big sister to comfort her.


Kara Danvers just got home from an exhausting day being Supergirl. It was a draining, emotionally challenging day. Alex completely ignored her all day because of the recent fight between them discussing Jerimah.

Flashback

_"You're part of this family or you're not", "He's my father too". "Then act like it", Alex roared at her. A tear slides down her face while watching Alex walk away from her."_

Kara came too and found herself on the couch and felt tears running down her face. She took a discarded napkin and wiped her tears. Kara got up cause her stomach rumbled and was on her way to the fridge when she heard screams. So Kara used her superspeed to change into her super suit. Then she flew out the window and when she got to the place where the screams were coming from she overlooked to see what was happening and saw that an unknown alien was causing trouble.

She looked to her left and saw the DEO had just arrived and spotted her sister among them putting on taticle gear. Kara counted about 7 dozen agents had come to detain the alien. For now she observed to see if they would need her help but it looked like they had everything handled. Suddenly the alien started glowing red and it's size started to get bigger and bigger until it was as big as a 2 story building. Suddenly the com came to life in her ear.

" Supergirl!! where are you?"

"I'm here Jonn! do you need me now?"

"Do you even need to ask? Get down here!!"

" okay stand back then and get those agents out of there"

"What do you mean?"

Kara didn't answer she watched as Jonn was ordering the agents away from the fight. When Kara thought they were a safe distance away from the fight Supergirl landed with a a big boom and the concrete went flying in all directions. The alien was drawn to the big sound and looked down and saw Supergirl and started laughing in glee.

" Well well if it isn't Kara Zor El. This is a pleasant surprise now I can have my revenge on you."

" Don't you mean my parents since I was a kid?" replied a smirking Supergirl.

" Well look who has a smart mouth. Maybe after I defeat you I'll kill that read head agent."

Rage overtook Kara at that moment and she yelled "DO NOT TOUCH HER!!"

"Oo testy testy! what is she to you?"

"That's NONE of your business!!"

"Oh you're a feisty Kryptonian aren't you? That don't matter I've killed plenty of your kind and you will be no different."

" Oh you can try to kill me but you will not succeed."

Instead of letting the alien talk anymore Kara shoots up to the sky and when she rockets back down to earth she grabs the alien from behind. The alien is waving his arms around to reach her but can't and she takes him to a remote desert and slams him down on the ground and starts to pummel the alien while using her heat vision to keep him down on the ground. After 20 mins of beating him he finally falls unconscious and glows red and goes back to normal size. Suddenly a black SUV pulls up and two dozen DEO agents falls out guns trained on the unknown aliennt. Kara spots her sister making her way to her but Kara still feels hurt from earlier on and doesn't want to talk to her so she ignores Alex calling her name and takes off.

While Kara is flying home she was thinking if Alex meant what she said and really thought Kara wasn't part of the family then so be it. So before stopping home she got new locks for her door. While flying to the hardware stare Kara was thinking weather or not Alex would try to change or come talk to Kara about what transpired between the 2 of them. Kara was mostly thinking that Alex wouldn't want too. I mean after all Alex made it very clear to Kara that Kara wasn't part of the family.

After Kara got home she decided to take a nap because of how exhausted she was. So after changing into her softest pajamas that had little kittens on them she got in bed and laid down and fell asleep.

**_Meanwhile at the DEO_**

Agent Alex Danvers was walking the prisoner to one of the cells that the alien was suppose to go in to. At the same time Alex was worried about Kara since the fight about Jeramiah betraying the DEO and Alex felt guilty about saying the stuff she said to Kara. Alex honestly didn't mean any of the stuff she said to Kara and has noticed that ever since Kara has been distant with Alex and that's what made her think she needs to apoligize to Kara. Alex flashedback to what she said to Kara.

_You're part of this family or you're not", "He's my father too". "Then act like it", Alex roared at her._

Alex decided that enough was enough with Kara avoiding her and being distant. So once Alex put the alien in it's cell and closed the door with a special code she walked off to go upstairs. When Alex got back to the control room she tried to look for her sisters tracker on her phone but it looked like it was deactivated for some reason which is never a good one. Alex then tried calling her sister but Kara wasn't picking up her phone. Alex became even more worried about her then and tried to look back to see if there was anything that she over looked about her sister.

Alex looks back and sees that her and Karas interactions were somewhat cold and distant on Karas part. Alex tried to remember when that had all started to she looked back even further and suddenly it hit her and she flashed back to what she said

You're part of this family or you're not", "He's my father too". "Then act like it", Alex roared at her.

Alex is horrified with herself for what she said no wonder her sister is being distant with her. Alex decided that she would be talking to Kara at once and looked up the tracker she implemented in her sisters shoulder when Kara was kidnapped by Lillian Luthor. The tracker signature showed that Kara was at her apartment. So Alex logged out of the program and went to her office and grabbed her jacket, wallet, and keys and locked up her office. Alex got on her motorcycle and drove off towards Kara's apartment all the while thinking on how to approach Kara.

Finally Alex got to Kara's apartment and parked her motorcycle and took her keys out of the ignition and looked up to the floor that Kara's apartment is on and saw that the lights are on. Alex checked her phone again to make sure that Kara was actually in there and saw that it showed that she was there. Alex knew that Kara had heard Alex's heartbeat from the apartment. Alex took a deep breath and made her way inside of Kara's apartment and pressed the elevator button for the top floor of the building. Once the elevator doors opened Alex went in and pressed number for the 13th floor.

While the elevator was going up Alex was mentally preparing herself for the conversation. Finally Alex reached the 13th floor and the doors opened and Alex stepped out and made her way to Kara's apartment door and stood there hesitating for a moment and finally knocked on the door and waited for Kara to open up. But as she stood there for longer then necessary she finally realized that Kara was blatantly ignoring Alex. Alex again knocked on the door even harder knowing her sister could hear her. Alex sighed mentally and finally realized that Kara will not be opening up the door to her for now so it looked like Alex is gonna have to extend an olive branch to her sister.

_"Kara! open up the door! i know you're in there! look we need to talk and clear things up, cause you can not keep ignoring me the way you have been and even though i deserved it I would like to talk properly face to face so please open the door"_

Finally Alex heard movement on the other side and next thing she knows the door is being unlocked and Alex came face to face with her sister and felt her heart clench in agony because of how haggard Kara was looking. Alex knew that it was her own fault for not noticing that Kara was suffering the way she was. Alex brought a hand up to cup Kara's cheek and was surprised and glad that Kara leaned into her hand. Alex took her hand away and Kara moved aside so Alex could come into the apartment. Alex put her jacket and keys on the Kitchen table and headed over to Kara's couch and sat down.

Alex decided that she was gonna let Kara come to the couch on her own time. Alex waited paitently and then saw Kara was starting to come over but slowly like she was unsure if she could which broke Alex's heart. Finally Kara made it over and sat down on the couch and leaned against the arm of the couch and kept opening and closing her mouth and finally settled on saying,

"_Alex what are u doing here?"_

_"I'm here because I realize that what I said to u about the whole family thing wasn't oka__y of me to say to u cause it was hurtful and just plain cruel to say to you, I should've never have said that u when I think that you are my family."_

Kara looks down at her hands as tears glisten in her eyes remembering what was said to her_, "Why did you say what you said to me if u didn't mean it?"_

Alex cupped Kara's cheek and turned her face towards Alex and said in a comforting yet firm tone, _"I said what I said out of fear with wondering wether or not you were right about dad, and it turns out u were completely right about dad, that he was working with Cadmus__ all along."_

Kara leaned into Alex's hand and closed her eyes cause of the comfort offered by Alex's touch that only a sister could offer her. Alex smiled when she felt Kara lean into her hand giving her hope that her and Kara would be okay in the end.


End file.
